Delta Megrez Alberich
Alberich is the Megrez God Warrior and one of the 7 powerful God Warriors from Asgard serving Hilda, with his northern star being the Delta. A ruthless man convinced that Hilda despise him, and one of the first to have seen his mistress possessed by the Nibelungen Ring, Alberich is an evil God Warrior who secretly plans to betray Hilda and claim the Odin Sapphires himself. Appearance Alberich has pink hair and eyebrows, and green eyes. His casual attire consist of white pants, t-shirt, black boots and a grey vest. This casual attire is replaced by a white outfit with sleeves while wearing his God Robe. Personality Alberich is a cruel man, who does not care for Hilda's safety at all, caring only about himself. He is not afraid to use cheap tricks in battle, and seems fond to manipulate others into doing as he requests. During one of his schemes, he sees himself as the ruler of Asgard with the Balmung Sword, being praised as a god. Asgard Marin After Mime's defeat, Alberich is given leave by Hilda to confront the Bronze Saints and eliminate them. As he wanders to the forest, he rethinks that ever since Hilda was changed by the Nibelungen Ring she has been more supportive of him. However, because of her past treatment of him where she has openly revealed how she despise him, Alberich thanks the gods that the God Robes have been revealed, as he may finally carry out his plans of domination over Asgard. He is interrupted however, when he sees a shadow sprinting. Following the mysterious person, they both end up in the forest where Alberich is attacked by the unseen assailant. Blocking of the attacker, he realize that she is the Silver Saint Marin, who has come to Asgard in order to assist the Bronze Saints. Clashing, Alberich gains the upper hand as his speed is faster than Marin, before she leaps into the air and retaliates with several punches, knocking the God Warrior down to the snow. As he stands up, he spurts out acid from one of his bracers, catching the Silver Saint off guard. As she claims it was a dirty trick, Alberich simply replies that he will use any means necessary to achieve victory. Watching in shock as Marin attacks him with the "Eagle Toe Flash", dealing him further damage. As he regains his footing, he leaps up to Marin as she attempts to use the same attack again, rendering it useless. As Marin receives a powerful punch to the stomach, Alberich finishes the fight with his "Amethyst Shield", trapping her. Seiya A while later, Alberich awaits in the forest and is confronted by Seiya who felt Marin's Cosmo disappearing earlier. Taunting Seiya that he just killed her, he attempts to finish of the Bronze Saint quickly with his "Amethyst Shield", which Seiya easily evades and unleash a powerful "Ryu Sei Ken", knocking Alberich of balance and into a tree with massive impact. When Seiya attempts to retrieve the Odin Sapphire, Alberich unleashes a surprise attack which the Bronze Saint barely evade before retaliating with his "Rolling Crush". As Seiya demands Alberich surrender his Odin Sapphire, the God Warrior retaliates by stating that if he dies, Marin will never be freed. Counting to 10, he places Seiya in a difficult spot as to whether surrender Thor's Odin Sapphire or not. However, Seiya decides to fight back instead, further wounding Alberich and swearing to take him down, in the name of justice. Once more charging, Alberich evades the attack this time before revealing his flaming sword. Attacking Seiya, Alberich begins to gain the upper hand against the Bronze Saint, revealing the origin of his sword, as it is a part of his God Robe. Swinging the sword at Seiya, Alberich kicks him in the stomach before slicing his shoulders and then legs, to which Seiya states is a coward's way to fight. Replying with the same answer as he gave Marin, Alberich once more swings his sword down on Seiya, who charge and manage to knock the sword out of his hand. Now too injured to keep fighting, Seiya also faces defeat as Alberich encase him with the "Amethyst Shield", leaving him to suffer the same fate as Marin. Hyoga When Hyoga arrives in the forest, he witness Seiya and Marin trapped in amethysts before Alberich appears behind him. As Hyoga reveals his constellation and name, Alberich prepares to face the Bronze Saint's challenge as they both charge. Easily gaining the upper hand at first, Alberich is shocked as Hyoga's ice freeze his sword. However, he reveals that his sword will easily regain its flames by giving it a few swings, thawing the ice surrounding it. Further launching several attacks at Hyoga, Alberich is caught off guard as Hyoga slides down and freeze his feet. Yelling out in pain, he swings his sword down which slashes Hyoga's back who rolls away while the God Warrior thaw the ice on his feet. Stating that would have been dangerous if not for his flaming sword, Alberich begins to count once more as Hyoga attempts to awaken his 7th sense. Unleashing "Amethyst Shield", he overpowers the Bronze Saint's "Aurora Execution" before he launches a surprise attack, sending the God Warrior plunging into a tree behind him. Before the attack can truly reach him however, he creates a small circle of flame which absorbs the ice while he leaps away before attacking the Bronze Saint from above. However, the sword misses by an inch before Hyoga kicks him up in the air. Landing on a tree branch, he tricks Hyoga to follow him further into the woods where he unleash his "Nature Unity". Despite fighting back, Hyoga is unable to defend himself from the vicious onslaught from the trees surronding him and he is soundly defeated. Preparing to finish of Hyoga as well, Alberich unleash his "Amethyst Shield" in order to have the Bronze Saint suffer the same fate as Seiya and Marin. However, just then, Shiryu arrives to protect Hyoga from the attack with his shield, surprising the God Warrior who demands to know who he is. Shiryu Alberich is shocked as Shiryu reveals his name, remembering that he is the student of Roshi. As Shiryu is shocked to hear that Alberich knows of his mentor, Alberich reveals that one of his ancestors fought against Roshi a long time ago and faced defeat. Taking this as an opportunity to avenge his ancestor, he and Shiryu engage in battle. Attacking, Alberich is horrified as Shiryu easily blocks the God Warrior's attacks before knocking the sword out of his hands. Before Shiryu can make another move, Alberich unleashes the "Nature Unity", gaining the upper hand against the Bronze Saint. However, Shiryu begins to blend in with the nature after receiving advice from Roshi. Furious, Alberich tries several attempts to make Shiryu lose concentration and attempt to attack him in order to let the nature kill him. However, despite his struggles, Shiryu always manages to once again blend in with the nature. After one of his attacks however, Shiryu is weakened after a large tree falls over his foot, and attacks with his "Amethyst Shield". Shiryu still manages to block it, but is sent flying backwards due to the power of the attack and his body already being weakened. Realizing that his "Amethyst Shield" and "Nature Unity" are both useless against Shiryu, Alberich is shocked as the Bronze Saint just then discards his own Cloth in order to awaken his true powers. Striking with his "Amethyst Shield", Alberich is instead taunted by Shiryu who intented for him to attack with that technique. Retaliating with his "Sho Ryu Ha", Shiryu succesfully kills Alberich who is shocked at having been tricked by one of Athena's Saints. Cosmo Alberich may seem like one of the weakest God Warriors in appearance, but in powers may perhaps be almost as strong as one of the three strongest God Warriors, as he alone defeated one Silver Saint (Marin) and two Bronze Saints (Seiya and Hyoga). Despite being maybe one of the weakest, he is able to launch attacks at a massive speed, possibly equal or beyond the level of a Gold Saint. Techniques Amethyst Shield: Alberich stretches out both his arms and they gain a slightly pink color, and his eyes turn green. He then unleash a large burst of amethysts which quickly consume the opponent and encase them in a large amethyst which slowly drains the opponent's life away. Nature Unity: Alberich gains command over trees and other wildlife elements, using them to viciously beat up his opponent, crush them or tear them apart. This may be Alberich's strongest technique. Robe Alberich wears the Megrez God Robe, one of the seven God Robes hidden in Asgard. In object form, the Robe resembles several skulls pierced by sharp stakes which are parts of the Robe. Unlike the other God Robes and more similar to Mime's, Alberich wears one of the God Robes that does not cover almost his entire body. Weapons Alberich's God Robe includes a weapon known as the Flaming Sword. This weapon resembles a large amethyst which is very sharp and leaves a trail of fire wherever Alberich swings the sword. This sword was able to cut through both Seiya and Hyoga's new Cloths revived by the Gold Saints. Category:God Warriors Category:True Evil Category:Deceased characters